


Disruptive

by sailsandanchors



Series: Sleepy High [2]
Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Tumblr Prompts, maybe in line for a long fic version, tinierpurplefishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 06:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1378018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailsandanchors/pseuds/sailsandanchors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn't know why, but it's like Mills is trying her hardest to get him into trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disruptive

"Hey!"

A loud whisper sounded behind him, but he chose to ignore it.

"Hey!"

He frowned and gritted his teeth, fingers tightening around his pen. They still were kind of bruised and he refused to turn around.

What was that damn girl doing in half his AP classes anyway?

Jenny was a year younger than him, constantly in detention and still made him work hard to stay ahead of her.

A crumpled paper ball hit him on the back of the head.

Okay now he was turning around.

Just in time too.

She was about to throw another one at him.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Mills?" he whispered, glaring at her.

"My pen." she pointed. “It’s at your feet. Could you get it?”

He looked down and saw a chewed up ballpoint pen. He took a deep breath and picked it up.

"Here." he said flatly, handing it over.

"You afraid I was going to get you stuck in detention again?" she twirled the pen in her hand and raised a challenging eyebrow.

"I had a spotless record until coach made me play doubles with you. Spotless!"

He glowered at her, but it didn’t seem to have any effect.

"I was goading them into a little friendly competition, I could have handled myself. I didn’t force you to punch the guy!"

She pursed her lips.

"It was adorable really."

"We could have been expelled!" he gritted out.

She smiled. “No way they were going to expel you. Not you, Mr. Spotless.”

Jenny frowned and he barely caught her last words.

"I’d have been out. Again."

She looked away, tapping the pen on the edge of her notebook.

That sound always annoyed the hell out of him before, so he didn’t quite understand it himself when he said “You want to play later?”

She smirked and looked up at him. “You sure you can handle me kicking your ass?”


End file.
